User talk:Lepa Ayan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Abilities List page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Barrahkshi (Talk) 22:47, January 15, 2012 Hey, Lepa, sorry I made you upset the other day. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! =( AlphaZelda (talk) 01:20, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, good news. If you hadn't already heard, Strider Hiryu won in that Death Battle. XD TDD25 (talk) 02:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, I think I conked out. Sorry about that. TDD25 (talk) 13:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Whoops. XD Guess I couldn't stay up that time either. Sorry. TDD25 (talk) 12:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Uh, Lepa? Are you alright? E44: HMU, or . 03:13, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ummmmm... Chill man. CHILL. Hate is only there for the ones who can love. Derpnerd 13:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I am fine at this moment, but telling someone to chill does not instantaneously make everything better. Emotions do not work like that; or at least mine certaintly don't. Lepa Ayan (talk) 16:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) LEPA COME BACK, I WAS KIDDING, I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 02:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC) File:I_love_u_dis_much.jpg LEPBUDDY LEP BUDDY COME BACK I LOVE YOU I DIDN'T MEAN TO TELL THE THING THAT YOU THOUGHT HE WAS ZANTHMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN File:I_love_u_dis_much.jpg Peridot Parrot (talk) 23:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey lepa here's my friend code like you asked earlier:2621-4027-2994 and my Mii name is Zexal.Autis21XT (talk) 03:41, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Lepa Ayan buddeh get in the chatroom now now now now now now a haiku by Augustine Sycamore (talk) 17:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I've been playing quite a bit of Dragon Quest IX as of late... E44: HMU, or . 06:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Clef Lepa, you might as well just admit your with clef :3 i can already see that too. It's safe Lepa Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 19:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Could ya slightly pop back in chat... we're gonna need an adult I am Satan 04:16, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Just something to ask Can you check if Wiki chat works? Mine nor Autis' chat is working. Thanks in advance! Proraptor715 (talk) 01:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Suchomimus131313 (talk) 17:24, February 22, 2014 (UTC)How does the chat work? WE NEED AN ADULT Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 01:46, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Second Seal I got a Second Seal and I want to use it on Frederick, but I don't know what class to make him. What do you think-General or Wyvern Lord? Or should I just keep him a Grand Knight? He's my only offensive unit so far, so... Also, where do I get more Beaststones and Dragonstones for the transforming units? I kind of blew through Panne's 50 when I was training Donnell with Stahl... Augustine Sycamore (talk) 19:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) getinthechaaaaaat so I can freak out about support conversations <3 also help me decide betwen Ricken and Stahl pleeeeeease they're both so adorable Augustine Sycamore (talk) 02:00, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE IN THE CHAT my chat decided to die so... derp Sorry, anyways. DX Can you pop in the chat for just a minute pleeeeeeease? If you are on chat, bring everyone tho the Fossil Fighters Fan Fic wiki chat. This one isnt working for me. Proraptor715 (talk) 21:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Can you get in the chat for a second please? I have a question about an article. Augustine Sycamore (talk) 16:17, April 26, 2014 (UTC) whoops sorry lol I was reading something on Wikipedia I got a goat called Pashmina from your town lol she's 3cool5me Augustine Sycamore (talk) 21:38, May 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm tempted to go to the Thomas the tank engine wiki Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 02:12, May 10, 2014 (UTC) halp Do you know what the vehicles in Frontier are called? I don't want to mess up the name in the newspaper. Augustine Sycamore (talk) 14:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Did I offend you, i'm sorry if I did.Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2 (talk) 19:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) So my Mii has a part time job and he went to work before real me did. I feel lazy ._. Champion Lance (talk) 16:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) WELP NOW I WENT TO GO BUY SOME CLOTHES AND APPARENTLY THAT'S WHERE TOMO LANCE WORKS Champion Lance (talk) 16:11, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay... thank you for the welcome! I'm guessing this is how to respond to talks..? Anyways, I'll be sure to ask for help... so I trust you'll be fine listening to me ramble some and the like TTuTT Oh, that reminds me... How do you add pictures to other wiki pages? --Starry's Light (talk) 15:37, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat died Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 23:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here so I don't really know what to do. I earned some badges but what else can you do be ides earning stuff?--Dimetro-The-Champ (talk) 00:27, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok then thanks --Dimetro-The-Champ (talk) 02:02, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Want this Pidgey I have now? Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 01:02, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Lepa i apoligize for saying what i said to u but i just want to be on chat like the rest of you so please let me back on Lepa! i didnt do anything there! please unban me